


never quite probable

by skyesward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesward/pseuds/skyesward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>never able to admit that she was the one person in the world that could made his world turn, the one person who could sharpen the blurry visions of the world, the one and only person he could ever imagine loving wholeheartedly.<br/>[ for two people who never seem to be able to make it work ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	never quite probable

Lance and Bobbi were historically bad with conversation, never bad with the anything else that came with being in an adult relationship. It was simple, the hurried discarding of clothing and the quick fuck that after, and at least until they were done with round three, with the pair lying breathless, the silence as palpable as the tension was thick. It happened so often Bobbi seemed to expect it every time they opened their mouths in each other’s vicinity.

They were never very good a married couple, with all the screaming and the sex that followed, but they were never really good divorced either, if a similar sequence of events was anything to judge it by. They had a multitude of serious issues between one another, yet those were the unspoken ones, the ones hidden beneath layers of snark and thinly veiled jabs, always on their minds but never to be uttered. They argued about almost everything, which was how the entire relationship began anyway. Sure, they had their moments, those simple, quiet ones people always seem to go on about. The Sunday mornings that begin with breakfast in bed and end with comfortable silence as they each partake in their own activities, the evening runs where each other’s companionship was just enough, the nights they sat side by side at a bar laughing and telling stories, the rare nights when they found the time to stay in making out over the sounds of the action movie playing, the times they lay in bed and he somehow managed to break down the walls she spent years building, the things that just barely convinced her she was in love.

When he proposed it was went hilariously badly, yet the yes accompanying smile and kiss she rewarded him with seemed to over weigh any embarrassment he had to face to reach that point. But then the other shoe dropped. She started having to go on month long missions, working across the world with no available form of communication. He started taking mercenary jobs, doing other peoples' dirty work for money to pass the time. They soon became two ships in the night, never seeming to cross paths no matter how hard they tried. They began to see each other for hours at a time every month, and by that time their marriage was evidently on the long road to hell. Their interactions were limited to occasional phone calls and the barely occurring night together, and when either of them started becoming willing to work out the issues in the relationship it was far too late to salvage any part of it.

When Bobbi filed for divorce she had not seen lance in almost eight months, and she could barely remember the last time she had a civil conversation with the man. Upon receiving the divorce papers, Lance spent the night drowning his sorrows in any bottle of alcohol he could find, and when it was finally time to sign the papers they sat in a tiny room across from one another, words barely spoken, both of them leaving with a bitter taste in their mouth, starkly aware they could never stop loving one another no matter how hard they tried.

From then on to them, their relationship was strictly professional, that was if spending one too many a night in each other’s company was considered professional interactions. They could never get past the problems between them, and it seemed as if the barriers just kept building as others were torn down, until they were both far too exhausted to give it another shot. Yet when Lance saw Izzy and Idaho's lives end right before his eyes, at two am with a bottle in his hand, his finger hovered above the dial button all night; the one number he could not seem to get past was that of his ex-wife. Lance buried any trace of emotion he had for her inside of tacky one-liners and endless rants about how terrible she was, never able to admit that she was the one person in the world that could made his world turn, the one person who could sharpen the blurry visions of the world, the one and only person he could ever imagine loving wholeheartedly.

That was until she appeared at his place of work, cocky grin still in place, beautiful as ever, and they fell back into their old pattern. The seemingly endless arguments would not stop taking place, with the both of them repressing any remaining feelings in words shaped like arrows meant to pierce the others' heart. At least until they remembered they were the two people who knew each other best in the entire world. He could tell what she was thinking by a single action, and she was always able to distinguish what he truly felt with one look in his eyes. That undoubtedly lead to an inevitable argument, which unsurprisingly ended with his lips hot on hers, racing to erase words said as rage flowed through their veins. Items of clothing seemed to trail behind them in a fit of urgency, and before Bobbi could protest anyone in the base being able to discern what was happening with a quick look, she was pressed up against a car seat of the very same vehicle they were both in hours ago preparing to storm a facility. Swift kisses and rough actions led to silenced sounds of pleasure as she ran her hands through hair that was barely present and he trailed his hands down her ever willing body. Afterwards as they lay in the dark, both fumbling to produce reasons to leave the scene of the crime, Bobbi wonders if after all that they have endured she could ever stop falling for this man, and if she would ever want to. Or perhaps theirs was just one of those loves that was never quite good enough no matter how much they hoped and prayed for it to go any other way, two souls so determined to make it work the universe never allowed it to.


End file.
